ssentaiwfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger
was Toei Company Limited's 27th production of the Super Sentai television series. Its footage was used in the Americanized Power Rangers Dino Thunder. This series was dubbed into Korean as Power Rangers: Dino Thunder (파워레인저 다이노썬더) in South Korea. Plot Scientists believe that 65,000,000 years ago, a meteorite's crash on Earth killed off the dinosaurs, but in truth, it split Earth into two parallel universes: The Earth we know is referred to as "Another-Earth" by the residents of the Earth where dinosaurs were still the superior species, Dino Earth. Overtime, the humanoid Ryujin (dino people) and Bakuryuu(mecha dinos) races came into being on DinoEarth but were at war with the Evolians, enities that emerged from the meteor. The two Earths are separate until Asuka, a Ryujin from DinoEarth, arrives on Earth via a transdimensional portal. However, he is followed by the Evolians in their Anamolicarus spaceship and the three Bakuryuus under their control. As the Bakuryuus Tyrannosaurus, Ptreranodon, and Triceratops attack Tokyo, a call is sent out to people who possess DinoGuts and the potential of gaining the power to tame the rampaging Bakuryuu. Together with their Bakuryuu partners, the three people recognized by the first three Bakuryuu become Abarangers to protect their dimension from the Evolians. Characters Abarangers Allies *Ryunnosuke Sugishita *Mai Hakua *Bucky Bonds (10, 50) *Yokota *Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani (18-Dekaranger vs. Abaranger) *Mahoro (33-50) *Kasumi (12-47)/Mikoto (47-50) *Princess Freezia (Movie) *Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Ressha Sentai ToQger Kamen Riders Invasion Garden Evolian *Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (34-48)/Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevalyus (49-50) *Dark Sect **Disciple of Dawn Lije (2-37)/Evolien Queen Lijewel (37-47)/Lijewel's Strengthened Form DezumoLijewel (47) **Destruction Messenger Jannu (2-32) **Mizuho/Darkness Messenger Geildon (1-2)/Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevalus (49-50) **DezumoVoorla (47-48) ***Creative Messenger Mikela (2-47) ***Visionary Messenger Voffa (2-47) **Renaissance Trinoid Jamei Sentai Evoranger (30) "SharCarRed!" "IrisGlassesBlue!" "GeniusYellow!" "Savage EvoGuts! Jamei Sentai Evoranger!" ***SharkCarRed ***IrisGlassesBlue ***GeniusYellow *Dimensional Bard Garuvuidei (Movie) *Barmia Soldiers **Gelru **Zolru Wicked Lifeforms *Trinoids *Giganoids Other Wicked Lifeforms *Hexanoid #1: FireworksBikiniNasalBeeVenusEggplant (Movie) *KillerGhost (30-31) **Lijewloid Two-Worlds' KillerGhost Generation II (40) Mecha *Anamolicarus (1-2, 31-32, 49-50) *Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Dino Braces * Dino Commander * Dino Minder Sidearms * Aba Lasers * Baku Laser Individual Weapons and Team Blasters * Superior Dino Bomber ** Super Dino Bomber *** Dino Bomber **** Tyranno Rod **** Tricera Bunker **** Ptera Daggers *** Dino Thruster ** Wing Pentact * Super Dino Victory (with Hurricanegers and Gouraigers) Power-Up * StyRiser * Abare Mode Vehicles * Ride Raptors Mecha Bakuryuu System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ➲ carrier mecha, ◇ combo-assist mecha, ● other mecha *OoAbarenOh ◆◆◆◆❖❖❖❖◆❖ **AbarenOh ◆◆◆ ***AbarenOhJi ◆◆ ****Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus ◆ ****Bakuryuu Triceratops ◆ ***Bakuryuu Pteranodon ◆ **KillerOh ◆❖ ***Bakuryuu TopGaler ◆ ***Bakuryuu Stegoslidon ❖ **MaxRyuuOh ◆❖❖❖❖/◆❖❖❖❖ ***Bakuryuu Styracosaurus/MaxOhJa ◆ ***Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus ❖/❖ ***Bakuryuu Dimenokodon ❖/❖ ***Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru ❖/❖ ***Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus ❖/❖ *Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus ➲ Fearsome Bakuryuu System * BakurenOh ●● ** Bakuryuu CarnoRyutus ● ** Bakuryuu ChasmoShieldon ● CD-Exclusive * Bakuryuu Firenokodon ❖/❖ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Nagurusu ◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Nokodon ◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Slidon ◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Rokkiru ◆◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Veilus ◆◆❖ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru ◆◆❖❖ * Alternate Combination - KillerOh Nagurusu Nokodon ◆❖❖❖ * Alternate Combination - KillerOh Veilus Rokkiru ◆❖❖❖ * Alternate Combination - BakurenOh Twin Drill ●◆ * Alternate Combination - Senpuu Gourai AbarenOh ◆◆◆◇ * Alternate Combination - AbarenOh Nokodon Fire ◆◆◆❖ Episodes Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda **Artist: Masaaki Endoh ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto **Composition: Yasuo Kosugi **Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda **Artist: Akira Kushida ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Kentaro Haneda **Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: Masaaki Endo **Inserted into episodes 02, 03, 10, 26 * **Parody: Arakawa Toshihisa **Composition & Arrangement: Sahashi Toshihiko **Artist: Pre-Princess Sisters **Inserted in episode 22 *ABARE-SPIRIT FOREVER **Lyrics: Kuwahara Nagae **Composition & Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted in episode 19 *Fight! For the earth!! **Lyrics: Ai Yoshi Shiho **Composition & Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Inserted into episodes 08, 17, 28 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Hiroshi Takagi **Artist: Akira Kushida **Inserted into episodes 39 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Kenji Yamamoto **Artist: Hironobu Kageyama **Inserted into episodes 33, 47 ;Characters theme * **Ryouga's Theme * **Yukito's Theme * **Ranru's Theme * **Asuka's Theme *Dead End Game **Mikoto's Theme Cast * Koichiro Nishi: Ryouga Hakua * Shou Tomita: Yukito Sanjyou * Aiko Ito: Ranru Itsuki * Kaoru Abe: Asuka * Kotaro Tanaka: Mikoto Nakadai * Michi Nishijima: Emiri Imanaka * Kouen Okumura: Ryunnosuke Sugishita * : Mai Hakua * Taro Suwa: Yokota * : Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus (Voice) * : Bakuryuu Triceratops (Voice) * : Kerato (Episode 36) * : Bakuryuu Pteranodon (Voice) * : Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus (Voice) * : Bakuryu Bachycelonagurus (Voice) * : Bakuryuu Dimenokodon (Voice) * Hiroshi Iida: Bakuryuu Stegoslidon (Voice) * : Bakuryu Parasarokkiru (Voice) * : Bakuryuu TopGaler (Voice) * Akemi Misaki: Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus (Voice) *Masaharu Satō: Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (Voice) * Eri Sakurai: Jannu/Mahoro * : Lije/The mysterious girl ** Maki Ogawa: Lijewel * Yoshinori Okamoto: Darkness Messenger Geildon/Mizuho * Bunkou Ogata: Mikela (voice) * : Voffa (voice) * : Yatsudenwani (Voice) * : JaniIga (voice) (Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger) * : Princess Freezia (Abaranger Deluze) Stage Shows * Abaranger Stage Show at 3 Heroes New Hero Legend * Abaranger Stage Show at Red Senshi Tokyo Dome City Notes *This season not only shares it's basis in powers with Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, but also shares it's set-up in dinosaurs utilized: both seasons possess two males who control a Tyrannosaurus and a Triceratops (both of which color wise were Red and Blue respectively), as well as a female who uses a Pterodactyl. (Zyuranger's was Pink; Abaranger was Yellow) Both series also had an Evil Ranger that turned good and died in the series finale. (Burai from Zyuranger fought with Witch Bandora for some time before switching sides. Mikoto Nakadai from Abaranger fought with the Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya before switching sides.) **Funny enough, Abaranger came out on the tenth anniversary of Zyuranger's adaptation, the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The next dinosaur themed series/team, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, premiered on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' twentieth anniversary. *This is the only Super Sentai during the Power Rangers era which had the original Japanese footage of an episode outside the morphed footage appear in the US, with episode 10 used for the Lost & Found in Translation episode of Dino Thunder. (not counting the Dynaman parody dub, created before the start of PR) *This is the only season outside J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai to start with a four-man Sentai team as opposed to three or five. Like J.A.K.Q., the team would be joined by a white-colored fifth later on. Though, it should be noted that despite Asuka being there from the beginning, he was unable to utilize his Dino Commander for until several episodes into the series. *This is the only season to have 4 Rangers part of the core team, and the second to have less then 5, after Sun Vulcan. *This is the first season where the sole female member of the team is a Yellow Ranger. Official websites *Abaranger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Abaranger at Super-sentai.net